


My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: Chapter 10 One on One

by ApprenticeJ702



Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [11]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ghost Rider (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702
Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062308





	My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: Chapter 10 One on One

JERIKO’S POV  
“WHAT!?” Midoriya flinched as I shouted. “You mean to tell me that he, Todoroki, is Endeavor’s son!? The hero who is second only to All Might, that Endeavor!?” “Yes, that Endeavor. To be honest I wasn’t expecting you to know who he was.” “Why wouldn’t I know Endeavor?” “It’s just that...usually I have to tell you who some heroes are, so I thought you wouldn’t know.” “Well yeah I don’t know a lot but I still pay attention to those at the top. Obviously everyone and their brother knows All Might, Endeavor is number two, Hawks is number three, Best Jeanist is four, and Edgeshot is five.” “Yeah, I probably should’ve guessed you at least knew the top five...sorry.” We turned and started walking to get lunch “so what exactly happened with you and Todoroki just now?” Deku gave me a nervous look “w-well he was basically just saying the same thing he said in the waiting room. Whole declaration of war thing.” “...why do I get the feeling there was more to it?” “Well there was, he…” Izuku held his tongue for a moment before letting out a sigh and speaking again “he wanted to know if I was All Might’s secret live child.” I stopped dead in my tracks and as Izuku turned he saw me burst out laughing “SERIOUSLY!? HE ASKED THAT!?” I was bent over still laughing “yes he did...still can’t believe he asked that with such a straight face.” I calmed myself down a bit “OK ok, but seriously are you?” “Am I what?” “All Might’s kid?” Izuku’s face started to sweat a bit and his face grew red from embarrassment “WHAT YOU TOO!?” “Well...not gonna lie, the thought did cross my mind at one point.” “B-but me and All Might look nothing alike!” “Yeah but when you have almost the exact same power set people tend to get ideas.” I chuckled a little bit to ease Midoriya and we both continued walking to lunch.

The last round of the Sports Festival is a one on one style tournament, basically Mortal Kombat but with less murder. Each of the teams that made it past the Cavalry Battle will compete but before that there are some side games. They don’t really matter but they are good fun and perfect for those who didn’t make the cut so they can participate more and show off their skills. Apparently they even brought cheerleaders over from the US too, surprising but it's still pretty cool, at least that’s what I thought until Uraraka caught me off guard. “Hey Jeriko!” I turned to see Uraraka dressed in the same UA cheer uniform the girls from America were wearing. I could feel my cheeks turn red as I tried to cover my face “U-uh Uraraka...w-what’s with the outfit?” “Huh? Oh yeah, sorry, Kaminari and Mineta tricked Yaoyorozu into thinking all the girls needed to wear this, she even made these for all of us with her quirk.” I looked over to the other girls to see they were all wearing the same cheerleader uniform as Ochako. “It was a dirty trick, but hey we have time before the next game starts so, why not? Plus I think we all look super cute! Right?” I quickly nodded yes in agreement still trying to hide my blush. I quickly glanced at the Kaminari and Mineta who were basically drooling over the girls costumes. _“I swear I’m gonna kill those two later!” _But as I looked back at the girls I noticed something...one of the girls was missing, Tori to be exact. _“Wait was she not here the whole time? She doesn’t really talk much so I didn’t notice until now but...did she have the same idea I did?” _My train of thought was broken when Midnight called us over. All those who moved on drew Lots to see who we were pinned up against. But before that Ojiro raised his hand “sorry...but I’m withdrawing.” The whole group let out a confused gasp “it just wouldn’t be right, I barely remember anything from the Cavalry Battle until the very end of it. I know this is a great opportunity but and it would be great to participate but...my conscious won’t let me. Everyone gave their all in round two while I was someone’s puppet, I don’t want to advance if I don’t even know how I got here. It wouldn’t be fair.” Another one of the kids from Class 1-B stepped up and said the same thing I thought it was noble, Ojiro could’ve easily killed in the next round but he wants to do it on his own accord, and I think Kirishima agreed cause he was balling “look at these guys they’re so manly!” So since the two of them withdrew, Midnight pulled two people from other teams, Tetsutetsu from Class 1-B, and Mei Hatsume from the support course. After that we drew our Lots. Midoriya was against the purple haired kid from Gen Ed named Shinsou, Todoroki against Sero, me against Kaminari, Iida against Hatsume, Kirishima against Tetsutetsu, Yaoyorozu against Tokoyami, Ayoma against Mina, and finally Uraraka against Bakugou. After that the side games started everything from cheer competition, to a scavenger hunt. It would’ve been fun but I was just trying to get ready, I was training with my powers just outside the stadium, shooting off fire blasts and then manipulating them away from nearby trees. “Jeriko.” Just as I was about to release another I looked over to see Todoroki calling my name. “Oh, hey what’s up?” Todoroki stepped towards me “what is your quirk really?” I looked at him confused and nervous “you were the one who wrapped my team in chains during the second round right? There was no one else around and I know no one else on your team has a quirk that can do that. It had to be you.” My mind started racing to give him an answer as he continued “you said your quirk was fire manipulation, you said nothing about summoning chains. So that means there is something about your quirk right? So tell me...what is it?” I stood stunned for a moment before I finally came up with the right thing to say. “You know we are going into a tournament right? Isn’t it a bad idea to reveal your tricks to your opponent? If there’s even a slight chance we are facing each other, I’m not saying a word.” Todoroki stared for a moment, and I think I understand why everyone finds him intimidating, his heterochromic eyes only made his intense stare more bone chilling. “Fine, I guess you’ll have to tell me when I beat you.” My eyes goes wide as Todoroki starts to walk away, and I smirk “I think you mean when I beat you…” he stops and turns back to me “because if you think I’m gonna let you push me around?” I smacked my fist into my opened palm as a small fire sparked “then you got another thing coming!” Todoroki narrowed his eyes and continued to walk away without saying a word.____

_____ _

_____ _

The first fight had me on the edge of my seat. Izuku was fighting the same kid who first came to us with his “declaration of war” Hitoshi Shinsou who’s quirk was brainwashing, he can mind control anyone as long as they answer his questions, and he used that power to nearly force Midoriya out of the ring. Thankfully Deku managed to gain enough control of himself to use his quirk to break his finger and once he was free, throw Shinsou out of the ring with the same move he used on Bakugou during combat training. “Whoa Izuku! Cutting it close are we?” I asked as he walked into the stands and stood down next to me. “Yeah that was too close. Ojiro did try to warn me about his quirk but I didn’t listen.” “Yeah that quirk of his seems scary.” “Yeah and that’s why he wanted to win.” I looked at him confused “he was probably bullied for having a quirk like that, and even if he wasn’t, the entrance exam is geared towards physical quirks. So he never stood a chance at getting into the hero course even with such an amazing quirk.” Him saying that I couldn’t help but wonder… _”would he be in 1-A if I didn’t pass? He has a villainous type power just like me, yet I can’t help but feel he deserves this spot more than I do.” _Midoriya noticed my spaced out stare and nudged my arm “hey...I know you’re probably thinking he deserves to be in your place. But even if you didn’t pass we were fighting robots, his quirk would never have worked against them. So don’t start thinking silly things like that okay?” I gave him a confident smile as the next fight started. Todoroki and Sero both stepped into the arena and the second Mic called for the start of the fight Sero wrapped Todoroki up in his tape and started to throw him out of the ring. Todoroki simply said “apologies'' as he froze the ground and a large ice spire shot out completely freezing Sero, along with half the stadium. Todoroki took a moment to unfreeze him from the prison he made. “Ok now I’m really starting to rethink what I said to Todoroki earlier.” “Huh, he came to talk to you? About what?” I quickly checked to make sure we weren’t being listened in on, fortunately everyone was focused on the aftermath below. “Todoroki asked me about my power.” Midoriya looked surprised and a bit concerned. “Yeah, I think that move I pulled in the Cavalry Battle is starting to tip everyone off that my quirk isn’t what I’ve been saying, Uraraka and Iida asked me too.” “Well what did you say?” “I just told them I would say after the festival. Todoroki said I’d tell him after he beat me and I threw it back in his face. But now seeing this...I’m starting to think I’m in over my head!” Izuku placed a hand on my shoulder “don’t worry about Todoroki, you’re gonna do great! Speaking of which you should probably get ready, you’re up next.” “Yeah right.” I got up from my seat and started to walk towards the waiting room but I turned back to Deku and the group “wish me luck guys.” They all gave me a smile as Uraraka shouted “do your best Jeriko!”__

____

____

“Alright everyone let’s hear some noise for our next competitors!” Present Mic announced as me and my opponent made our way onto the stage “in this corner we have a master of flame who’s been heating things up in the competition so far, from the hero course, give it up for Jeriko Blaze!” As the crowd cheered I gave them a show shooting a small fire ball up into the sky “oh he’s really showing off for you folks! And in this corner he’s got one electric personality, but be careful not to get too shell shocked, also from the hero course, Denki Kaminari!” As I did one last stretch Kaminari called out “hey Jeriko! Good job in the festival so far, I’m impressed.” “Oh, thanks dude.” “Yeah...too bad your winner streak ends here, this will be over in two seconds!” Present Mic signaled the start and Denki started charging up with electricity “indiscriminate shot...1.3 MILLION VOLTS!” Before he could send out the blast I held my hand up and clenched my fist “Hell Binding Chain!” And once again small portals opened up wrapping around Kaminari’s body and keeping his discharge around him and nowhere near me. After a few seconds his sparks ended and all that was coming out of his mouth was babbling nonsense, he fried his brain again. I twisted my wrist and the chains forced him to the ground as Midnight shouted “Kaminari is immobilized, JEIRKO WINS!” I released my grip and the chains scattered back to their portals “well you got one thing right, that fight was over in two seconds. Sorry Denki, nothing personal.”

I managed to get back up into the stands just in time for Iida’s match, he was facing off against the support course student Mei Hatsume. Unfortunately for everyone she tricked him into wearing some of her support gear and turned the entire match into a 10 minute infomercial showing off her gear she made. I sighed as she stepped out of the ring “poor Iida, he’s honestly too trusting for his own good.” As Midoriya was writing notes in his hero journal I noticed Uraraka getting up from her seat. “Hey Uraraka, what’s-“ by the time I started to ask she already left the stands in a hurry “-wrong?”. I looked back to the arena to see Mina matched up against Ayoama was already underway with Mina dodging his attacks like they were nothing, and finally getting an opening to finish him off. The next match was Yaoyorozu against Tokoyami and it ended quickly as well with Yaoyorozu getting knocked out of bounds by Dark Shadow. That was when I decided to leave after Uraraka.

It took some searching around but I finally managed to find her in the waiting room “hey Uraraka what’s with you-“ I walked in to see the most intense I’ve ever seen from her “um...are you okay?” “Oh, yeah I guess I’m not great at hiding how nervous I am.” “I can’t blame you, the pompous jerk Bakugou is your opponent. He may be a douchebag but he’s a strong douchebag.” “Yeah…to be honest I’m kinda scared. Although, seeing Iida’s match kinda made me feel better.” I chuckled at her remarks as, speak of the...well I can’t really say that, Iida and Izuku came into the room. “Deku? Iida? Why aren’t you guys watching the matches?” Izuku quickly responded “well most of them went how I expected, and it seems like Kirishima’s fight is gonna be a while. Plus I wanted to see if you’re okay.” Uraraka stood up to face us “well I’m next!” “You’ll be alright, it’s not like Bakugou would use his full strength on a girl, right?” Iida asked which Izuku answered “he would.” “Yeah that would track.” I saw Uraraka flinch a bit, we weren’t helping. “You’ve helped be so much Uraraka, so I thought I’d return the favor...” Deku opened his notebook onto a page with a drawing of Bakugou “I have a plan on how you can use your quirk against Kacchan. It’s not much but I did my best!” Uraraka stood there for a moment “thank you so much...but no, sorry.” The three of us looked surprised “you’re so amazing Deku, I keep seeing that over and over. But I think I was somewhat wrong when I said it was good to team up with friends, I think I was relying on you to get by. Everyone is giving it their all, that means we’re all rivals, even you and me.” She turned back with a nervous smile and a thumbs up. “So I guess I’ll see you in the finals.” After that we all went back to our seats in the stands. Uraraka’s fight against Bakugou was just about starting when I leaned over to Izuku “just out of curiosity...what was your plan to take out Bakugou exactly?” “Well, I figured that if Uraraka could get close enough to Kacchan then she could use her zero gravity to float him out of the ring.” I looked at him with a blank expression “what?” “That was your plan? That’s more like twelve percent of a plan. It’s not like he’s just gonna let her get close enough to do that, I sure as hell wouldn’t.” “Like I said it wasn’t much, Kacchan has one of the strongest quirks here, it’s not easy to counter.” As soon as the match started she went in for an attack but Bakugou quickly counter attacked but when Bakugou went in for another attack she threw off her jacket as a decoy, but before she could attack he blasted her with another explosion. As the match went on she was tanking more and more of his explosions so much so the crowd started booing Bakugou for being so aggressive, meanwhile I could barely watch. Everytime she was hit with an explosion I could feel my heart sink, and I wasn’t sure why. Izuku looked up and then tapped my shoulder “hey look!” I looked up to see what Uraraka was actually doing. She kept herself low to the ground as she was attacked so that Bakugou’s blasts would destroy the ground beneath her, and with her quirk made the debris float. So now there were hundreds of rocks floating right above his head as Uraraka put her hands together to disable her quirk’s effects. “YES! SHE’S GONNA DO IT! SHE’S GONNA WIN!” As the rocks started to fall to the ground Uraraka charged at Bakugou, forcing him to either get hit with her quirk and float away or dodge her and get dozens of rocks dropped on his head...at least that’s what I thought would happen, but instead Bakugou let out a massive explosion from his palm creating a shockwave that pushed her back and pulverized all the rocks above. The smoke cleared and I saw her on the floor stunned. _“No! No, It can’t end like this!” _I saw her slowly get on her feet as Bakugou readied for an attack _“cmon Uraraka...FIGHT!” _Bakugou charged at her and she turned to fight him but she tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground exhausted. She struggled to try to get up and Bakugou halted his advance. “She’s way past her limit.” Izuku mumbled but I was quick to shut him down “No! This isn’t over, as long as she can stand she can still win right!? Cmon Ochako, FIGHT! YOU CAN DO THIS!” She tried to get up again but couldn’t, Midnight finally went over to check on her and she called out “Uraraka is K.Od...BAKUGOU ADVANCES TO THE NEXT ROUND!” I sat there staring at the ring as a stretcher came out to carry her to the nurse’s office. _“No, she was so close...she almost had it!” _As soon as I saw her getting carried off I rushed out of the stands, I don’t know why but...at that moment I just had to make sure she was okay.______

_____ _

_____ _

“Man...I lost too bad.” I rushed into the waiting room seeing Uraraka sitting at one of the tables with a new gym uniform on the table. “Guess I got a little carried away in the end thinking I had it in the bag. Dang it!” I just stood there kinda stunned. “Jeez I didn’t realize how powerful that Bakugou was! He wiped the ring with me!” “Uhhh...are you sure you're okay?” Uraraka looked at me with a smile “yeah I’m fine.” “Really? I know how much you wanted to win.” I noticed there was a slight change in her mood. She looked away and I heard sadness in her voice as she replied “I’m fine really…” I quickly took the seat next to her “that didn’t sound all that convincing. You know we are friends right? If something is bothering you, you can tell me.” I saw her eyes start to tear up a bit “I...it’s just that...I thought maybe...if I gave it my all...and I really tried that I...I could win y’know. But when Bakugou used that blast I realized...maybe I’m not strong enough to be here.” “YOU’RE WRONG!” Uraraka flinched a little and looked at me confused “out of everyone here you put up the most fight! You didn’t give up, you didn’t want to give up! In my eyes you’re one of the strongest one’s here!” Uraraka seemed a bit shocked by my words as I continued “Ura-Ochako...you are amazing, just as amazing as Bakugou is, and you deserve to be here just as much as the rest of us. You have a fighting spirit I can see it, you just need someone to teach you how to use it.” she says there for a moment not saying a word before she gave me a wobbly smile and hugged me. “Thank you Jeriko.” I stiffened up when I felt her arms wrap around me but eventually I returned the hug. Just then I overheard Present Mic that Kirishima was moving on, he and Tetsutetsu drawn in their match so they had an arm wrestling game to see who would move on. “Well Midoriya is next up, you gonna come watch?” She looked down at her phone as it buzzed “yeah...in a minute. I just have to take this.” I nodded and smiled as I exited the waiting room and made my way back to the stands.

END OF CHAPTER 10


End file.
